


Space

by Lavrpeta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Outer Space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavrpeta/pseuds/Lavrpeta
Summary: Это именно то, что Кайто хотел увидеть уже столько времени, то, ради чего он проходил бесчисленное количество тренировок в своём достаточно юном — для астронавтов — возрасте. Его манило неизведанное, он хотел стать тем, кто сможет дотянуться до звёзд. Правда, то, как он тут оказался, совсем не соответствовало ожиданиям.





	Space

Космос казался бесконечным. Мириады звёзд, галактик, планет, столько всего неизведанного таилось в темном пространстве. Это именно то, что Кайто хотел увидеть уже столько времени, то, ради чего он проходил бесчисленное количество тренировок в своём достаточно юном — для астронавтов — возрасте. Его манило неизведанное, он хотел стать тем, кто сможет дотянуться до звёзд. Правда, то, как он тут оказался, совсем не соответствовало ожиданиям.

Оума свободно парил по космическому кораблю, то и дело перемещаясь от одного иллюминатора к другому. Казалось, он вполне наслаждался ситуацией, в которой они оказались, да ещё и с отсутствием гравитации научился справляться быстро. Момота видел весёлые искры в чужих глазах, видел насколько парень на самом деле этим наслаждается, потому решил не мешать ему какое-то время, наблюдая со стороны. Естественно, он и не надеялся остаться незамеченным.

— Момота-чан! — радостно позвал Кокичи, со всей возможной скоростью врезаясь в собеседника. Тот ловко поймал его, правда их обоих откинуло немного назад.

— Осторожно, Кичи, ты повредишь оборудование, — вздохнул Кайто, притягивая юношу за талию ближе к себе. Он даже не пропустил момент, когда на глазах Оумы начали образовываться — определённо ненастоящие — слёзы.

— Мой любимый Момота-чан волнуется за оборудование больше, чем за меня! Как грубо, — захныкал Кокичи, заставив Астронавта лишь улыбнуться и закатить глаза.

— Это больше не сработает, Кичи, — хмыкает Кайто, наблюдая как чужие слёзы мгновенно останавливаются.

Оттолкнувшись от ближайшей стены, Момота оказался у стекла, разделяющего их и бесконечный космос. На некоторое время воцаряется молчание. Оба смотрят на сверкающие звёзды.

— Это то, что ты мог бы видеть каждый день, да? — вдруг спрашивает Оума, не отрывая взгляда от стекла.

— Мог бы, — соглашается Астронавт.

— Они не сравнятся с моим милым личиком, правда, Момота-чан? — ухмыляется Кокичи, определённо пытаясь дразнить собеседника. Тот, однако, на уловку не ведётся, оборачивая всё в свою пользу.

— Это правда, ты намного прекраснее звёзд, — просто кивает Кайто, улыбаясь. Оума, видно, не ожидает подобного, потому что на его щеках появляется румянец.

Момота давно стал замечать, что на редкие комплименты Кокичи реагирует довольно мило. Астронавт подозревает, что раньше его просто никто ими не баловал, потому парень просто не может так хорошо контролировать себя. Впрочем, в такие моменты Оума становится ещё более милым чем обычно. Что же, у Момоты ещё очень много времени на то, чтобы закидывать собеседника приятными словами и наслаждаться его смущением. Целая вечность, на самом деле.

— Такой ты представляешь себе жизнь после смерти? — вновь задаёт вопрос Кокичи, и на этот раз Кайто не отвечает. Он смотрит на парня, но не видит на его лице совершенно никаких эмоций. Это первый раз, когда он замечает подобное.

— Если это моя загробная жизнь, то почему тут ты? — интересуется Астронавт, хоть и боится узнать ответ.

— О, ну я просто _обязан_ был сказать тебе, что ты просто ужасный идиот, Момота-чан! Разрушил мой гениальный план! — Оума сложил руки на груди, обиженно глядя на Кайто. Прежде чем тот успевает ответить, Верховный Лидер продолжает, — Хотя с чего ты вообще взял, что я здесь? Может, я просто фантазия твоего глупого мёртвого мозга. О, или может твои последние мысли были обо мне? Момота-чан всё же так сильно любит меня!

Кайто уже начал жалеть, что спросил. С другой стороны, Кокичи был не так уж неправ. Астронавт и правда много думал о нём в последние минуты.

  — Ты же знал, что Шуичи всё равно решит дело, правда? — спрашивает Момота, пресекая новую тираду Оумы на корню. Тот вдруг улыбается.

— Нет, — отвечает Верховный Лидер, прижимаясь к собеседнику сильнее. Кайто понимающе обнимает его, переводя взгляд на звёзды, — Но это определённо ложь.


End file.
